Gaara's Love
by Kama Kounsolour
Summary: Sasuke is walking down a street at night for a walk when he hears a noise. What will he think when he finds out who it is and what they reveal to him?


(Please Review)

Sasuke walks along the desolate road for a nice nighttime walk when the moon is covered with clouds and it starts to rain. Lightening quickly fills the sky and thunder rumbles throughout the night. He suddenly hears something that wasn't a part of nature. At first he can't quite tell what it was or where it was coming from, he looked behind trees and in the shadows to try and find the source of the noise but he finds nothing. The noise continues and it puzzles Sasuke. By a one in a million chance, Sasuke needed to stretch his back from bending over and he saw someone sitting on the roof of a building. He leaps up quietly so as not to give away the fact that he was there. He sees a head of red hair hunched over with water running into his clothes. He slowly gets closer and a loud boom from the thunder scares the hell out of the small kid. Sasuke suddenly realized, it was Gaara and he was crying. Sasuke slowly gets closer and puts his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara jumps and looks at the hand and follows the arm that the hand is attached to and sees Sasuke's face.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sasuke could tell that Gaara was trying to act like his usual tough self but he could easily detect the fear and sadness in Gaara's voice. Thunder roars in the night sky and scares the hell out of Gaara. Gaara clutches Sasuke's shirt and buries his face into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke pats the boys sopping wet red hair and comforts him. A small part of Sasuke wanted to throw the kid off of him, but he felt horrible for the kid. Even though Gaara tried to kill him a year ago, he knew that Gaara was actually quite fragile. He picks the small boy up and carries him under a tree. Sasuke saw that Gaara's face never left his chest. He sits down and runs Gaara's red hair through his fingers to comfort the kid. He felt his drenched clothes stick to his body like a second skin.

"Gaara, we need to get indoors. My house is only a few blocks away." All he hears is Gaara whimper into his chest. Sasuke picks him back up bridal style and carries him to the comforts of a warm house. Sasuke saw Gaara shivering from the cold rain and wind combination. He carries Gaara to the bathroom.

"You can take a hot bath and I'll show you where you can sleep for the night." At first Gaara looks up at him but the thunder makes him go back to the sanctuary in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke sits down on the tiles and holds the shivering little kid in his arms. He was amazed how heavy the kid was but he suddenly remembered the gourd was on Gaara's back. He holds Gaara with one hand and finds the latch that released the gourd with the other. He detaches the gourd and it falls to the ground with a loud THUMP. Gaara doesn't do anything but clutch Sasuke's shirt and pull himself as close to Sasuke's chest as possible. Every time the thunder would roar, Gaara would tremble and if it was loud enough, jump in Sasuke's arms and pull himself closer to Sasuke's chest. Gaara was still crying for reasons Sasuke didn't know.

"Gaara, you need to take a bath, or at least get into some dry clothes." Gaara slowly lets go of Sasuke's crinkled shirt and wipes his eyes of tears. Sasuke gets up to leave when the thunder roars again and Gaara hides in Sasuke's back. Sasuke turns around.

"Gaara, the thunder won't hurt you. Just take a hot bath and I'll give you some warm clothes." Gaara slowly nods and Sasuke leaves the bathroom. He turns his head and sees Gaara take off his shirt. He could see that he was struggling to get off the clothing that was sticking to his skin like a second layer. Sasuke walks over and helps him take it off. Gaara lets off a small 'thank you' and starts to take off his pants. Sasuke leaves the room to give Gaara his privacy. He doesn't sit down since he didn't want to ruin his furniture and just stands in his kitchen. He struggles to take off his own shirt that also stuck to him. He gets it off and flings it into a corner of dirty clothes he was going to clean tomorrow. After about 10 minutes, Gaara emerges in nothing but a white towel. Sasuke, wearing only shorts and his boxers, gives Gaara some clean and dry clothes that just came out of the dryer and were still warm. Gaara thanks him again and enters Sasuke's room to change. Sasuke goes into the bathroom and turns on the bath. The water was still warm from Gaara's bath and Sasuke let the hot water roll over his body. He closes his eyes and takes in the feeling of hot water on his cold shivering skin. He runs his fingers through his black locks and finishes cleaning himself. He puts on a dry pair of boxers and walks out. Gaara was sitting on Sasuke's bed wearing only the boxers that Sasuke gave him, clutching a large pillow, which also happened to be Sasuke's favorite, to his body as if it were keeping him from drowning into the bed. Sasuke walks over and slings an arm around the boy's bare shoulders.

"Gaara, what's wrong. I've never seen you like this." Gaara sniffs and looks at the raven haired kid.

"No one loves me. I'm a burden to everyone I meet. My existence will disappear and the world will be better without me." Sasuke almost felt as if Gaara had said that to him. It hurt him to see Gaara like this. He wraps his arms around Gaara's slender waist and just holds him. Gaara releases his death grip on the pillow and accidentally knocks Sasuke over when he holds him back. They just lie on the bed.

"Gaara, you're not hated."

"Yes I am. My own uncle said I was a monster who killed my own mother, his sister. I have tried so many times to end it all, but the sand won't let me. It's keeping me alive to suffer in this cruel world of hate." Sasuke holds the kid.

"They don't know anything. They hate what is inside you and believe you're the same way. I know you aren't." Gaara's eyes release rivers of tears as Gaara's cries into Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke lifts Gaara's head and before even he knew what happened, his lips met Gaara's quivering ones and he kissed the shaking boy. Gaara's eyes close as tears fall down his cheeks and Sasuke pulls away. Gaara just clutches his only warmth in a world of cold hate. Sasuke pulls the covers over the two of them and they snuggle together so as to keep each other warm. Gaara's head is once more in Sasuke's chest and Sasuke runs his fingers through Gaara's red hair and whispers in Gaara's ear.

"I love you, Gaara."

"I love you too."


End file.
